


small accident

by 221B_johnlock_st



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Meeting, Alternate Universe, Blood, Broken nose, M/M, Med Student John, Sherlock gets hurt, Younger Sherlock, also kind of not really underage but maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_johnlock_st/pseuds/221B_johnlock_st
Summary: Au where sherlock runs into john while riding his bike and John's fine, but sherlock not so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, it's pretty short. I don't plan on doing another chapter but I'm not opposed to the idea

He was walking to school today, not something he usually did but it was nice and he was ready a half an hour before his usual train was set to leave. It really wasn’t a long walk, but the extra few minutes it added to his sleep were much needed most of the time, but today he was feeling particularly chipper.

 

John Watson had no reason to be stressed he had passed all of his courses in the top five of his class and was on his way into a promising medical career. Really of all days that something could go wrong today would be the best. He could be late to is first class if need be. The teacher had said they were only going over the last exam which he had aced. When he was suddenly knocked to the ground by a cyclist who came out of nowhere he thanked the lord that it hadn't been last week when he was desperately trying to raise his grade in human anatomy.

 

John pushed himself off the ground and assessed his damage, a scraped knee and a bit of road rash on his elbow. Nothing that couldn’t be easily fixed with a basic first aid kit. After checking himself over he looked over the cyclist and saw him in a much worse state. The man or boy it seemed had attempted to hit his brakes as hard as he could, probably the reason why John had so little damage. As a result however he had managed to throw himself off the bike and face first into the concrete. From was he saw it was a definite nose break and a possible concussion based on the rapid blinking, though it could have been from the shock. Though he wasn’t a doctor yet he was trained in first aid and by all means able to treat this injury before sending the young man to the hospital or to his parents.

 

“Are you okay?” John asks pushing himself completely off the ground into a standing position.

 

“Do I look okay to you?” The boy shoots back, pinching his nose. John caught the stranger's eyes for the first time but quickly shook the attraction away. The kid couldn’t be older than sixteen and John isn't really one to rob the cradle.

 

“No i”d stay you have a broken nose, Here let me help you up.” John offered his hand but was waved off. The stranger attempted to get up on his own but without both hands, it was a bit of a struggle. After getting halfway off the ground the boy stumbled back and John was quick to catch him before he could fall and do any more damage.

 

“Minor concussion as well” Was all the boy said in response. John didn’t know if he was looking for a ‘thank you’ or some kind of recognition for his help, but he wasn’t too phased by the words.

 

“No need to jump to conclusions. I say we get you to the hospital and have them check you out and fix up that nose of yours.” he let go of the boy's arm and went to pick up the bike which was in much better condition than its owner. “There’s a clinic not too far from here. Should do. I’ll walk you.” He didn’t even try to hide it in a question, there was no way he was letting this young man walk even a block on his own with a possible concussion.

 

“Physician or surgeon?”

“What?” John replied

"are you studying to become, a Physician or a surgeon?” he said again

“How di… Physician. How did you know that?” They seemed to mindlessly start on their journey to the clinic.

 

“Child's play really. You’ve got a bag ready for school. Obviously too old for sixth form, 20 I'd say give or take. Your walking so your university is nearby and the only one in a three-mile radius is a medical school about 5 minutes away from where I hit you. Now narrowing done the medical fields is where it gets a little tricky, but you know a break when you see one so that knocks a few out. That as well as the school's course choice it leaves two options. Physician or surgeon. It’s a shame, though, those steady hands would have made you one of the best no doubt.” John had to remind himself to close his mouth.

 

“That was, that was bloody amazing. What else can you tell?” The boy looked weary but after a moment recomposed himself.

 

“Yes well, I’d say two roommates based on your shoes. There old but not old enough to need a new pair. There are lines of dirt on the outsides of both sides; they’ve been sitting next to other shoes. You're in university to become a doctor with a scholarship no doubt but that doesn’t mean you have the money to blow on two other pairs of shoes. I’m sure you have another pair, but they would be dress shoes for the random family wedding nothing you would be prancing around in the mud with. so, roommates, it is. You have a sister, she gave you that watch” Sherlock pointed to the watch on his right wrist. ”Like I said before, no money to be spending on expensive watches, so a gift from a women based on the style, although a nice one it does have a touch of femininity. Your mother passed away and you haven’t had a shag in months. Case and point, sister gave you the watch.” Sherlock glanced at him and a smile tugged at the side of his mouth when he saw John's gaping one. “Was I Wrong.”

“That was, that was bloody amazing. What else can you tell?” The boy looked weary but after a moment recomposed himself.

 

“Yes well, I’d say two roommates based on your shoes. There old but not old enough to need a new pair. There are lines of dirt on the outsides of both sides; they’ve been sitting next to other shoes. You're in university to become a doctor with a scholarship no doubt but that doesn’t mean you have the money to blow on two other pairs of shoe. I’m sure you have another pair, but they would be dress shoes for the random family wedding nothing you would be prancing around in the mud with. so, roommates, it is. You have a sister, she gave you that watch” Sherlock pointed to the watch on his right wrist. ”Like I said before, no money to be spending on expensive watched, so a gift from a women based on the style, although a nice one it does have a touch of femininity. Your mother passed away and you haven’t had a shag in months. Case and point, sister gave you the watch.” Sherlock glanced at him and a smile tugged at the side on his mouth when a saw John's gaping one. “Was I Wrong.”

 

“That was amazing, absolutely amazing. My Mother's not dead, as far as I know, but still amazing.” John chuckled in disbelief.

 

“Dead, dead to you. The same thing for the most part.” Sherlock stopped in front of the door to the clinic. He hadn’t even realised they had gotten here. He was sure they had gotten some weird looks on the way not that he noticed. Blood was partially dried on the other man's face, and although the bleeding had stopped it didn’t make his face look anything short of a horror scene.

 

“Do you need a phone to call your parents or something, because you can borrow mine if you’d like.” The smile on Sherlock's face feel instantly

 

“Really?” He sighed

“What?” John asked

 

“I’m 18, I’ll be 19 next month. I figured since you had been staring at my ass the whole way here you knew.” No, John was sure he hadn't. He couldn’t have been, he had caught himself glancing maybe once but he hadn’t been staring. Had he?

 

“God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even realise I was- I didn’t mean to- I'm so sorry.” Sherlock didn’t seem amused by his stumbling over words.

 

“Right, sure. Well, I have a broken nose to get set. Have fun in your class. You can chain my bike to the bench over there if you want.” He went to walk inside but sherlock stopped him.

 

“Wait, I- What’s your name?” John asked

 

“Sherlock” He replied.

 

“Right, Sherlock. Well I just- that thing you did back there that was amazing, and I had a nice time. I wasn’t going to ask before for obvious reasons but now. I was wondering if I could get your number so that we could go out sometimes, on a date or something.” John was sure he was blushing, but he didn’t mind it too much. Sherlock looked shocked, and John was sure that the mess of curls on top of his head was hiding the red ears he swears he caught a glimpse of.

 

“Yes, that would be fine.” Sherlock shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a card. “ Text me, I hate calls.” John read the card and stopped Sherlock one again in his attempt to go inside.

 

“What’s a consulting detective? He asked and sherlock smiled back.

  
  
‘Guess you’ll have to wait to find out.” He said adding a wink to the end before stepping through the doors of the clinic.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated


End file.
